


Crimson and Clover

by Nygard



Category: Drag queen - Fandom, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, katya zamolodchikova - Fandom
Genre: Drag Queens, F/M, Katya Zamolodchikova - Freeform, Katya x Reader, RuPaul's Drag Race References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygard/pseuds/Nygard
Summary: Katya/Brian X ReaderSmut/Romance/Comedy Established RelationshipKatya gets cut from a gig, you can make it up to her.He/Him pronouns because Katya is out of drag.Just Smut.





	Crimson and Clover

You try to wrangle your keys out of the bottom of your purse, grumbling when it takes you far too long; you should really clean out your purse. Finally retrieving your treasure hidden among envelopes, tampons, and... A brochure from a Jehovah’s Witness? Why do you even keep this shit?

  
Jamming your key into the lock and turning the doorknob you enter your apartment; there’s a gentle voice drifting from the living room. You recognize the song immediately: You Don’t Own Me by Lesley Gore.

  
It’s five in the afternoon on a Monday, Katya should already be gone. However, Katya wasn’t there, it was Brian, not a stitch of drag on. Yet there he is, dancing shirtless in the fading light coming in from the doors of your balcony. His back is turned to you and he’s swaying his hips, running his hands up his sides and around the back of his head. The muscles in his back are pulling under his ivory skin, his jeans sliding down just enough to reveal the dimples above his tight rear.

  
_You don’t own me_

  
_Don’t try to change me in any way_

  
_You don’t own me_

  
_Don’t tie me down ‘cause I’d never stay_

  
He hasn’t noticed your presence so you slip your heels off and pad to the kitchen. You lean against the island and rest your head in your hands. You appreciate these little moments that you catch with Brian; the aura that he emanates when nobody is around. He’s so raw and it delights you to no end. These moments are the ones that remind you that you are the luckiest girl on the planet to have such a wonderful man.

  
_I’m young and I love to be young_

  
_I’m free and I love to be free_

  
But you have to admit, he’s a horrible singer, his high-pitched croon was the only thing that prevents the view from being the most stirring display you’ve ever seen. He runs his hands down his ass and spread his thighs as he drops into a squat and then bends and snaps back up, his hands trailing back up his chest to grope where his breast should be. Watching him like this made your breath hitch. Now if only those blue eyes would meet yours you would be a puddle the floor.

  
The song fades out and he stretches and blows out an exasperated raspberry. He immediately transitions into deep gymnastic stretches that never failed to astonish you. His body contorts and he bends over himself to grab onto the backs of his ankles with his eyes closed breathing deeply through the exercise. You figure you had been sufficiently creepy and decide to make yourself known.

  
“I can see you from my kitchen, Barbara” You croak with a smirk.

  
Brian immediately wrenches his body up with a yelp, his plump lips part with his hands on his hips and his brows knit, his icy blue eyes burning into yours.

  
“Jesus, Y/N, respect your elders, I’m almost fifty you know. I could just die on you and then where would you be?”

  
“I would see you on a beach somewhere, I’m sure.” You bat your eyelashes at him, knowing full well that he could never stay mad at you when you made a Contact reference.

  
“You make it sound so glamorous... you couldn’t get rid of me that easily anyway.” He flashes his pearly smile at you while sauntering over and taking a seat at one of the bar stools across the island from you, mimicking your actions and resting his head in his hands. You couldn’t stop yourself from marvelling at how beautiful he is.

  
“I’m sure there’s a cream for it.” You quip, trying to ignore your urge to leap across the counter and take him. “Oh right!” You jolt out of your dreamy stupor, “Why the fuck are you home, I thought you were supposed to be working Show Girls at Micky’s tonight?”

  
“That? Oh, there was some cat fight between Tyra and Morgan or something, I can’t be bothered.” Brian waves a hand dismissively. “Too many cooks in the kitchen, they cut me from the roster... Guess I’ll just have to go out and turn some tricks again, Mother.” He says in his Maureen voice.

  
“What did you just call me?” You joke and stood up from the counter, you need to strip off your work clothes. You start shimmying out of your dress while walking to the bedroom.

  
“Oh, slowly, slowly, it’s too nice of a job to rush.” He knew that Rocky Horror was your Contact and you flash an adoring smile in his direction before disappearing into the bedroom.

  
You slip on a 4XL Tweety Bird shirt that you got from your mother for Christmas. You decide against keeping your bra and thong on, it was a long day. You took a last look into the mirror and ran a hand through your hair before returning to the living room.

  
Another song had starts, a soft guitar lilted through the air: I Touch Myself by Divinyls.

  
_I love myself_

  
_I want you to love me_

  
_When I’m feelin’ down_

  
_I want you above me_

  
Brian is standing in the middle of the living room in front of the couch. The orange light of the sunset is highlighting his handsome features; his high cheekbones and his toned chest becoming more pronounced, his hipbones peeking out from the top of his jeans. He’s flashing his breath-taking smile again. “Krasivaya” he rakes his eyes over your body. He crooks a finger at you and you obey almost too eagerly.

  
He’s moving his hips to the rhythm of the song, stretching his arms out to you, his lower lip caught between his teeth. His long fingers rest on your shoulders he’s now swaying his whole body back and forth dipping low and coming back up again. There’s heat in his gaze as he pulls you closer wrapping his arms around the back of your neck.

  
_I don’t want anybody else_

  
_When I think about you_

  
_I touch myself_

  
You feel his pelvis make contact with yours, moving his whole body to grind into you, his hands sliding down your back to rest on your hips. Lost in his sultry dancing, his lips have parted and you can feel his breath against your face as he leans forward to whisper into your ear: “Ya khochu vsekh vas”.

  
“I need an-” You gasp as he presses a little harder into you, your face flushing. “an interpreter, Katya.”

  
“We can’t always get what we want, kukla.” His accent was getting thicker by the second and you start to get tingles in your stomach. One of his hands land behind his head and he squats with his knees spread wide, repeating his move from earlier, he comes back up with a full body grind against you. “You know you want this crocheted pussy, Mom.”

  
_A fool could see_

  
_Just how much I adore you_

  
_I get down on my knees_

  
_I’d do anything for you_

  
You reach up and cup his face in your hands and your lips collide. His lips immediately part as his tongue darts out to lick your lips and then explore your mouth. You melt into his lithe body and the kiss deepens. Your hands start exploring his chest and back, running your fingernails across his skin; you feel him shudder and groan into your mouth. You broke the kiss gasping for air.

  
His cool fingers slip under your nightgown to make it ride up, exposing your ass. He squeezes to pull you in closer while grinding his hips harder into you. A moan escapes your lips and his breath hitches in his throat at the sound. You can feel the pressure of his hard cock against your thigh.

  
Your hands began to trail down his chest to unbutton his jeans, peering up at him through your lashes; his lips were red and plump, his face flushed as he chews his lip. He runs a hand through your hair as he pulls you in for another passionate kiss. You slip your hand under his jeans and palm his cock over the fabric of his boxers.

  
“Da, lyubov’ moya” His head fell back and his grip on your ass tightens. His long fingers started to travel up your back as he slides your shirt off of you and tosses it across the room, knocking over a mannequin head with a shake-and-go wig perched on it.

  
Brian grabs your hand and pulls you into the bedroom; he turns around to face you again and throws you onto the bed. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as he strips his jeans and boxers off, freeing his sizable cock.

  
“You are so beautiful, my love” You sigh as you spread your legs for him, you slowly move your hands over your body, playing with your breasts and finally snake your arms up over your head, putting on a show for him. “Come here, Zamolodchikova” You moan.

  
He gets down on his knees and wraps his arms under your legs, yanking you to the edge of the bed. “Be careful what you wish for, lyubovnik.” His voice is rough and full of lust. He lowers his head to place open-mouthed kisses along your inner thighs, stopping to nibble at your femoral arteries.

  
“Vampire freak.” You mutter with a smirk, his eyes meet yours and he winks.

  
His nails dig into the curve of your hips as he seals his lips around the top of your mound, his tongue darting out to tease your clit. His eyes roll back into his head while he continues to lap at you, he moans and sends vibrations to your clit. You see stars as sparks shoot into every cell of your body, your legs tighten around Brian’s shoulders.

  
Two slender fingers start to tease your entrance, stroking at that tender ring of muscle, sliding up between your folds and back down again. His fingers enter you slowly while he suckles at your clit, he curls his fingers inside of you to press on your G spot.

  
Your hands dart down to run through his hair, your back arching off the bed. “Katya, please” You gasp. Brian’s eyes are staring intensely up at you from between your thighs, you pant and cry with wanton. You bite down on your lip hard to try and silence yourself but it only makes him move faster and deeper inside of you.

  
He moans against your clit again and presses hard against your G spot and all of a sudden you’re falling into a pool of ecstasy. You’re screaming his name while your toes curl and you shove your hands against the back of his head to grind against his face while you cum. You shudder involuntarily a few times while he waits for you to come down, your legs unclench from the back of Brian’s head and he sighs. His tongue darts out one last time to lap up any cum that seeps out of you.

  
Grunting, he slinks up onto the bed stretching out his back a little as he comes back up to rest on top of you. His dick is painfully hard and hot, precum already slicking his length and still seeping from the tip.

  
“Not as young as I used to be, Brenda.” He smiles showing all of his perfect, white teeth. He’s hovering above you on his elbows, his hands in your hair with his nose and forehead touching yours.

  
“Yeah, you don’t look a day over ninety-five.” You giggle, you bring your arms back down from over your head to cup Brian’s face, his features soften at you touch and you can’t help but to lean up and kiss him softly. One of your hands slowly travels down his chest, you capture his lip between your teeth as you deepen the kiss. He moans into the kiss and grabs a fist full of your hair to pull your head back, he plants kisses down your jaw and takes your earlobe into his mouth.

  
“Ya lyublyu tebya tak sil’no, Y/N.” He breathes against your neck bringing goosebumps to the surface. There’s a hitch in the back of his throat when you finally touch the aching head of his cock. “Fuck” He hisses under his breath and he bites down on your collarbone.

  
You stroke his length a few times before pushing him off of you to grab a condom from the night stand. When you turn back around to face him he’s on his back, his legs crossed at the ankles with an arm resting behind his head.

  
“Draw me like one of your French girls, cunt.” His Maureen voice is back, and you can’t help but double over in a fit of laughter, he joins you with a wheezy laugh while kicking his legs. You were still giggling while you slip the condom over his member, the playfulness in his eyes fades into lust again as you pumped him a few times and coat him in lube.

  
You bite your lip as you move to straddle him, he stops you with a hand on your shoulder and switches the position slowly. Pressing you gently into the mattress, you spread your legs for him and your breathing speeds up again. He lovingly runs a hand through your hair and admires you for a while. He positions himself at your entrance and eases into you, blowing a slow breath out through his nose as his blue eyes roll back into his head. You grip his shoulders and scratch his back with your nails.

  
He’s already pulsing inside of you when he finally starts to thrust. His lips are on yours and you breathe into each other’s mouths, foreheads pressed together. He sighs your name and your body tingles, he starts to quicken his pace. His lips lower to your neck and you arch up into him, your nails digging into his pale skin, feeling his lean muscles moving against you.

  
“I need you, I love you, Katya, yes” You moan and tighten around him and buck up into him when he thrusts into you. His eyes are rolling back into his head again and his mouth is hanging open as his breathe catches and everything stops.

  
“O da, moya lyubov’, ty mne nuzhen, oh, Y/N...I love you” He’s gasping for air nuzzling into your neck while he slowly lowers all of his weight onto you. Once he catches his breath he rolls off of you and onto his side, staring lovingly into your eyes. Fatigue is already clouding his facial expressions as he pulls of the condom and tosses it over the side of the bed.

  
“Now watch, I’ll step on that shit tomorrow morning. Never fails.” He’s smiling and you chuckle. As predicted he’s nearly snoring already, you pull up a blanket over the both of you and snuggle into his chest.

  
“I’m so glad you didn’t work tonight, baby” You sigh against his neck before falling asleep with him.


End file.
